Field
The present disclosure generally relates to switchable output stages in radio-frequency (RF) power amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
In wireless communication applications, a radio-frequency (RF) signal to be transmitted is typically generated by a transceiver. Such an RF signal is typically amplified by a power amplifier (PA) before being routed to an antenna.